First Channel (Novel)
Book Three in the Sime~Gen Universe. ''' By Jean Lorrah and Jacqueline Lichtenberg Rimon Farris, a rich Sime farmer's son, has a golden future: all he has to do is marry his childhood sweetheart, Kadi, and he's set for life. But Kadi matures into a Gen, as one-third of the human children do, randomly; and suddenly is considered no more than a food animal, a thing to be killed and harvested. The couple refuse to accept their fate, and flee to a strange hybrid community. There they set in motion the greatest social engineering experiment in human history. If it succeeds, Simes will finally be able to live peacefully in a symbiotic relationship with the Gens. But if it fails, all will be lost... '''Cast: Abel Veritt - leader of the community of Fort Freedom Bea - Woman interested in buying Kadi Morcot at the Reloc Bazaar. Billy - Pen Gen taken back to Fort Freedom by Del Erick Biskor - Junct Sime wagonmaster. Brant - One of the traders who had taken Kadi from the Farris Genfarm. Bron - One of the Raiders that ambushed Rimon and Kadi as Rimon on road to Territory Capital. Carlana Lodge - Fort Freedom woman who became close friends with Kadi after being introduced by Del Charlie Horvan - Started life as a child in Gen Territory who went through changeover and crossed into Sime Territory Dan Whelan - A member of Fort Freedom and blacksmith. Del Erick - A friend of Rimon Farris and worked at the Farris Genfarm. He trained, and later bred horses near Fort Freedom. Drust Fenell - Son of Sara Fenell. Vee Lassiter is his sweetheart. Erd Keslic - One of the supervisors working at the Farris Genfarm. Elin Lol - A girl whose father, Herg Lol, had been Killed in the Wild Gen raid. Evva Blant - A young girl who Jord and Rimon had helped through changeover. Fife Family - One of the families who chose to stay with Sara Fenell after splitting from the main town of Fort Freedom. Findel - Child on the Genfarm who goes into changeover out in the fields. Flieg - One of Slina's 'old faithful hands', who works at the local Gen Pen. Hank Steers - Son of Henry Steers, Sr. who is finally found and bought by Abel Veritt and Rimon Farris and taken back to Fort Freedom. Also known as Henry Steers, Jr. Henry Steers, Sr. - Out-territory Gen, captured along with his son and taken to be sold for the Kill. Herg Lol - Husband of Riled Lol --- Father of Elin Lol Ina - Freeband Raider, one of 4 who attack Rimon and Kadi while on the road. Jana Lodge - One of Carlana Lodge's children. Jon Forester - From Fort Freedom, establishes and goes to live with rimon and Kadi. Len Deevan - A good farmer who is apprenticed to Sordal Kent, the herbalist. Kadi Morcot Farris – Rimon's love who establishes as Gen. Karl Risaki - New sime who Jord assisted at changeover as the same time Suzi Hamilton was succumbing to pneumonia. Klauf - From out-Territory Lenara Farris - Rimon’s cousin. She died shortly after Zeth had died. Lightning - Del Erick's stallion that Rimon helped him pay for, which Del wants to use to start a horse farm near Fort Freedom. Lynn - A young gen girl who Kadi had shared the wagon cage to Reloc Choice Auction. Margid Veritt - Wife of Abel Veritt, Stepmother to Jord Veritt. Marna Morcot - Wife of Ran Morcot, mother of Kadi Morcot Farris, Serri Morcot Miral Coyne - One of four women who were expecting a child to be brought before the members of Fort Freedom so that Abel Veritt could say a prayer for the safety of the babies-to-be. Mrs. Ennis - A mother with a baby who Margid Veritt has asked not to wean too soon. Mr. Lansing - Fort Freedom's master herbalist. Nerob - His name was Yahn Keslic, until he established. Owen Lodge - One of Carlana Lodge's children. Friend of Zeth. Raf - Worker at the Farris Genfarm. Ran Morcot - Kadi's father. Riled Lol - Mother to Elin Lol. Rimon Farris - The first channel to discover that he was different from other simes. Ryin Farris - Rimon’s uncle, Zeth's father. Sara Fenell - leads a group of dissenters from Fort Freedom. Serri Morcot - Kadi’s sister, daughter of Marna and Ran. Serri (Not Morcot) - One of the young Gens in cage that Kadi was beginning to make friends with. Reminded Kadi of her sister by the same name. Slina - Slina runs the local Pen near Fort Freedom. Sordal Kent - Young man who knows a little about mushrooms and suggests Rimon talk to the herbalist. Su Thorbee - Wife of one of the overseers at the Farris Genfarm. Suzi Hamilton - She developed pneumonia. Syrus Farris - Father of Rimon Farris. Owner of the Farris Genfarm Uel Whelan - Uel is a non-junct channel. Varnst - Owner of the Varnst Genfarm. Vee Lassiter - The reason Rimon begins changeover classes. Willa Veritt - Was initially one of the Pen Gens at Slina's Pen when Kadi choose her to be trained to replace her for giving Rimon selyn while Kadi was pregnant. Wolf - Kadi raised him from an abandoned puppy. Yahn Keslic - Lived at the Farris Genfarm --- renamed Nerob after establishing. Zeth Farris -- Rimon's Cousin Zeth Farris – Rimon and Kadi's Son Zorg - Spectator at execution (Attrition) of Sime Raider in Capital. Category:Sime~Gen Novel